dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mummy Lord (3.5e Prestige Class)
Mummy Lord Mummy Lords are terrible undead clerics commanding strange powers. They have some degree of command over lesser undead, especially mindless undead. Becoming a Mummy Lord Mummy Lords are universally clerics, and have pursued undeath to be their god's representative. Forever. They are well-schooled on all matters of religious thought, and their depth of knowledge is rewarded with their impressive variety of tricks, besides their formidable divine casting. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Mummy Lord. : At each level you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained levels in the Cleric class. (Ex): At first level, the Mummy Lord gains all the terror of the grave. He radiates an Aura of Paralyzing Fear out to 30 feet. Any enemies who fail a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 Character level + Cha bonus) are paralyzed for 1d4 rounds. This is a mind-affecting fear effect. Should someone succeed on their save or the effect ends they are immune to it for 24 hours. Additionally, the Mummy Lord can order mindless undead not under the control of someone else. Levels of Mummy Lord stack with levels of Cleric for the purposes of turning and rebuking. (Su): The Mummy Lord, if he does not already have it, gains bestow curse as an at-will Spell-like ability. Additionally, he gains the ability make a Curse Glyph which affects every creature within 30 feet when activated. A Curse Glyph takes 10 minutes to carve, and is activated according to conditions set like any other magical rune/glyph trap. An activated Curse Glyph affects everyone within 30 feet. If he already had the Bestow Curse ability, he gains Mass Curse and is able to curse one person per character level, no two of which can be more than thirty feet apart. (Sp): The Mummy Lord knows many ways to profane a place and protect his servants from the forces of Good. The Mummy Lord gains protection from good, magic circle against good, desecrate, unhallow, and Black Sand (From Sandstorm) as spell-like abilities, useable at will. He needs no material or XP component for these spells. Casting time, however, is identical to the spells. (Ex): All [Fear] spells are considered spells known for the Mummy Lord, and are acquired as they appear on other spell lists. Furthermore, the Mummy Lord gains crushing despair as a spell-like ability, useable at will. (Sp): The Mummy Lord gains the Power Word spells as spells known at the level they appear on other spell lists. He also gains bane, bless, and prayer, as spell-like abilities, useable at-will. Campaign Information Playing a Mummy Lord Combat: Throwing down clerical spells and spell-like abilities, the Mummy Lord is a true unholy terror. Advancement: Cleric. Resources: Mummy Lords like to consider their kind to be at the top of the hierarchal pyramid--and there's only room for one at the top. Any other Mummy Lord is considered to have his own pyramid, and he'd better not embarrass the Mummy Lords as a whole by screwing things up. Mummy Lords in the World NPC Reactions: Terror. Fear. Obedience. Mummy Lord Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Religion or History) can research Mummy Lords to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Mummy Lords in the Game Adaptation: Mummy Lords make great antagonists, but don't move around enough to be an actual villain. They do tend to entrench themselves into their temples--making taking one on an adventure unto itself. Sample Encounter: Rha-teru-khamin, human Mummy Lord, Cleric 12/Mummy Paragon (3.5e Racial Paragon Class) 3/Mummy Lord 5. Rha-teru-khamin is a mummy whose at least five thousand years old. It's entirely possible that he is the oldest reasoning creature in the world, given that even dragons are dead of old age about twice over in that span of time. He is the high priest of a savage, insane god who arose in the dawn of civilization and is now only remembered by Rha-teru-khamin and his thousand mummy followers. Khuterop, as he's known to his 'children,' sacrifices any outlanders to his deity, wielding a magic dagger that is screaming with the death-pain of hundreds, possibly thousands. The main reason the living can visit the region where Khuterop has his temple and get away is because he and his followers spend about twelve non-continuous hours in prayer and religious observances each day. Otherwise, anyone approaching his temple will most likely encounter mummies everywhere. The normal ones may use the normal SRD Mummy entry, but there are mummies with more of an identity--captains of the guard and priests and so on--and for them, it's recommended you use the Mummy (3.5e Template) in conjunction with an actual character class. EL 20: ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Tome Category:Prestige Class Category:Strong Spellcasting Category:Divine Spellcasting Category:Prepared Spellcasting